I stupid you
by Lizziielala
Summary: UPDATED! The word ‘LOVE’ meant nothing to Hinamori. However things change once she meets arrogant rich boy Hitsugaya, who takes her in, to work at his house as a maid. Full summary inside. HitsuHina
1. Karakura Inn

**Summary: **The word 'LOVE' meant nothing to Hinamori. She believed that it was an unnecessary emotion and a waste of effort and time. However things change once she meets arrogant rich boy Hitsugaya, who takes her in, to work at his house as a maid. He's introducing unwanted emotions into her life, she's isn't sure whether to be happy or mad about it...

**A/N:** This is my first Bleach fanfiction, please read and review! Oh oh my friend took away my 't' button at school and now i have to type with a pen in order to type all of the above. I HATE YOU GEMMA!..... she's my lovely, beta ;D Credits goes to her as well.

**Gemma:** ^ (That was random :D )

**Lizziielala:** No, Gemma, YOU ARE. By the way, she typed that!! (The author's note!!) LMAO. Stop mucking around and gimme back the 'T' key goddammit!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If i did, i wouldn't be sitting here typing fanfictions! (GEMMA FREAKING 'T' DOESN'T COME UP!! CURSE YOU!!)

* * *

_My mother had told me that I should keep a diary,_

_So that I could seal away the emotions I feel inside and the things that have happened in the past._

_Now when I look back, I get that nostalgic feeling about the memories between him and I.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Welcome to the Karakura Inn, please make yourself comfortable~" A young girl with long fiery orange hair in a simple navy kimono chirped as she greeted the shivering customers as they walked through the doors. Cold wind roared as it rushed into the warm inn's main corridor, making the bubbly girl shiver. Orihime slid the entrance door closed, shutting out the harsh wind. With a warm, inviting smile, she led the frozen costumers to the counter where the aggravated manager stood with a forced smile, her eye twitching."Inoue Orihime, where are the other girls? They are on duty today." The manager asked. Her voice was as smooth as honey, with a dangerous undertone.

Orihime's smile faltered and she looked over her shoulder, hoping that the other girls would magically appear behind her.

"Uhhh…"

There was a muffled crash and the riot of girls came sauntering down the stairs. Each of the young ladies were running their fingers through their hair and adjusting their kimonos, trying to make themselves look decent and presentable.

"COMING~!" They huffed, as they skipped steps to reach the manager quickly. A black haired girl leaned over and clutched her chest for lack of air. The manager's nostrils flared and someone giggled, she huffed and narrowed her eyes at the group of girls.

"Just WHAT were you doing upstairs Kuchiki? You should know that you girls are not permitted to be upstairs until all your assigned duties have been completed! Where is Hinamori anyway? That girl, what a nuisance she is!" The frustrated manager furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, She's…" A raven haired youth, Rukia looked at her two companions and they both shrugged.

"… I don't know."

The manager's eye twitched and a large vein popped into view on her forehead, she was losing her patience fast.

"ARGH! IT'S A FRIDAY NIGHT, ONE OF THE BUSIEST DAYS FOR US; SHE SHOULD KNOW THAT IT'LL BE CROWDED WITH LOTS OF COSTUMERS!! Inoue, go find her!" The manager barked, startling the neglected costumers.

The tallest of the group Nanao, pushed her glasses further up her nose and smiled apologetically at the costumers.

"Right away Yoshiko-san!" Orihime hiked up her kimono enough so that her legs could move freely. The irritated manager barked orders at the late trio and sent them off to work.

_

* * *

_

_..World of dominance, where freedom is hard to find._

The young brunette sat by the window pane with her elbow rested upon it, her chin resting inside her cupped hand. She gazed at the new moon, the dark night engulfed the entire area outside and the stars shone down on the world of mortal's like millions of diamond's sprinkled in the sky by the God's. In her left hand she held a pen within her loose grip and in front of her was a note book that she used as a journal. The languid stillness was broken by her friend, who slid open the wooden door abruptly.

"Inoue, how many times have I told you to knock before you open the door?" Hinamori's dark eyes flicked over to her friend and she yawned, covering her mouth with the dainty hand that held her pen. Her eyes drooped sleepily and her voice was calm.

Orihime watched as Hinamori turned her head to the side, the moonlight shining on her hair, making it look violet. She giggled, many people, like the manager were confused by her hair colour. She quickly ran over to where she sat and pulled her by the arm up onto her feet.

"Hey! What are you- " Hinamori complained, pouting at Orihime.

"Yoshiko-san is not very happy with you! You better get down there before she falls off the wagon once and for all!" Orihime cut off Hinamori and gave her a stern look.

As usual, her manager was ordering the girls around; she was the worst type of perfectionist. Hinamori let out a heavy sigh and tugged herself free from her friend's hold and picked up her journal and hid it under her cushion. Then she turned off the night lamp and tightened her kimono. From down stairs she could hear her name being called, the manager really was starting to lose it. Orihime shook her head and pulled her by the arm and led her out of the room and down the narrow, poorly lit stairs. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs the light suddenly got brighter and she winced and shielded her eyes with her hand.

"HINAMORI MOMO!!"

Now what? Hinamori thought, rolling her eyes.

She walked lazily towards Yoshiko who was throwing a tantrum like a child. Both her hands were resting on her hips and her nose flared as she stomped her foot.

"What are you supposed to be doing now Hinamori?" Yoshiko asked, obviously it was a rhetorical question. But Hinamori answered it anyway.

"Uh… serving costumers?"

Yoshiko twitched again, Hinamori raised an eyebrow, and it looked as though the manager had a twitching problem.

"Correction, you are meant to be serving the costumers right at this very moment!" Yoshiko fumed.

"But that's what I just said" Hinamori said unsurely, this only made her situation worse.

"YOU ARE GETTING YOUR PUNISHMENT AFTERWARDS YOUNG LADY. WE HAVE NO TIME TO DISCUSS SUCH THINGS AT THE PRESENT TIME. HURRY UP AND GET GOING!" Yoshiko jabbed a finger towards the door where Rukia, Nanao and the last girl, Mashiro were poking their heads out, each with a devilish grin on their faces.

"What? Why are you getting so worked up for?" Hinamori asked annoyed, she was going to continue her disrespectful actions however Orihime yanked her by the sleeve of her kimono and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Hey! Inoue! I wasn't done yet!"

"Hush Momo-chan, you are going to release the ferocious dragon from its cage if you don't stop that mouth of yours." Orihime warned and continued to pull her when Hinamori rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"I swear that woman never shuts up. I'll rip that mouth of hers off one day." She said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you…" Orihime looked over her shoulder anxiously and clapped her hands over her ears, knowing what was going to happen next.

Like clock work the manager barked, "YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE EXTENDED FOR TWO DAYS HINAMORI MOMO!"

"Whoa! What the hell! What does she have, the ears of a dolphin?!" Her eyes widened in surprise as they walked towards the entrance hall.

"I told you so Momo-chan!" Orihime sighed and pulled on her sleeve again, telling her without words to hurry up.

"Yoshiko-san is like a human robot! She can do so many things… oh how I admire her!" Her eyes sparkled with childlike innocence as she fantasised about her manager's 'secret identity'. "She can hear from the distance of 20km, how amazing is that? I bet she could shoot lasers from her eyes too!"

_Lasers… Inoue is getting too excited._

"And her mouth, I bet she can swallow anything, like a whale! That's why her voice is so powerful! And and her legs are for running as amazing super speeds so she can catch all the bad guys! Her arms stretch like elastic and rescue the people who are in trouble. OH MY GOD, MAYBE SHE CAN FLY! She MUST be a superhero!" She clapped her hands together in excitement and she jumped up and down lightly.

_This girl needs to open her eyes and step back into reality._

"Inoue, let's make it clear. First of all, she's not a human robot she's a pain in the ass widow, a husband-less hag. Second of all, she's deaf, that's why she has one of those ear things to support her hearing. Third, her eyes are too small to release such thing as called 'lasers'. The only thing she can release from those eyes are tears, and I bet she's so old, her tear ducts are all dried up. Over all, she can't fly, her voice is as powerful as a broken record, its as loud as a bloody speaker. She makes our young ears bleed! Her legs are used to boot our asses, her arms are used to pinch our youthful faces in envy and last of all, she's not a super hero but a slave driver who bosses us around in this filthy little inn." Hinamori said with a note of finality in her tone.

"Momo-chan, you shouldn't say things like that about Yoshiko-san." Orihime pouted.

"Hah! As if she can hear me from all the-"

"I'M EXTENDING YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR A WEEK NOW HINAMORI MOMO!! NOW ZIP THAT FOUL MOUTH OF YOURS BEFORE I COME AND ZIP IT MYSELF!" Yoshiko shouted, enraged.

"See?" Orihime said, crossing her arms and jutting out her chin in a clear 'I-told-you-so' stance.

"…Whatever." Hinamori rolled her eyes and shook her head.

When they finally reached the main entrance, since the hallway was so long for such a small inn, they both stood at each end of the doors to greet the costumers.

Both Hinamori and Orihime slid the doors open and stood leaning against the doors as they gazed out into the night sky. It was dark, the main light coming from the paper lanterns on each side of the doors. The cold wind howled and rushed down the corridor once more. Orihime wrapped her arms around herself for warmth; both hers and Hinamori's breath escaped their mouths and condensed in the night air, making their breath visible and misty like smoke it recoiled and shrivelled away into the dark night. It was winter in Tokyo and the snow was just about on its way. Hinamori leaned against the door with her arms crossed as she watched the stars above twinkle eternally with envy of their beautiful light.

"How long has it been, since I've started working here and living here with you guys?" Hinamori asked in a reminiscent tone.

The orange haired beauty turned to her friend and smiled at memories of old times. "Why do you need to ask things like that to me when you record everything down in your journal?" She giggled.

Hinamori shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Watching the night sky makes me wonder about things…" She leaned her head back against the door and shrugged her cold shoulders as she tried to bring warmth and circulation back into her arms by rubbing them vigorously.

"I hope you'll stay here with us forever Momo-chan!" Orihime smiled childishly as clutched her hands together tightly, eyes innocent and sincere.

"…Yeah." Hinamori didn't expect her to say such thing, but that's how Orihime is.

The corner of her lips showed the beginnings of a small smile but Hinamori knew that she wouldn't be here for a long time. She had to find a proper place for her to live as well. Her life was dull, free of anything fun. Sure being with the girls was always fun, but she wasn't going to settle down and accept life at the Inn as her future like the others. She wanted to get out of there, have fun, explore, and do something else with her life. She closed her eyes and remembered all the nights she dreamt of far away lands and strange people. A fleeting smile tugged at her lips and she lost herself in her thoughts of the future.

The next day Yoshiko scolded and growled at Hinamori non-stop all morning. Her friends watched through the crack in the doors. Rukia was munching on her crackers as the other girls giggled at Hinamori making faces behind the manager's back.

"For your punishment, you'll be running errands, cleaning the inn, your duties will be doubled and your payment will be deducted!" Yoshiko snapped, her eyes alight.

"WHAT!?" Hinamori blurted out, she was disgusted, such a harsh punishment for mouthing her off and being slack?

"That's what you get for trying to skip what you are meant to be doing!" Yoshiko crossed her arms under her bosom and scowled.

"You are taking this way too seriously Yoshiko-san! Just because I attract more customers than YOU!" Hinamori spat out without a thinking.

The girls slapped their foreheads in unison and shook their heads.

"Now's she's done it" Nanao grimaced and a sweat drop formed at the back of her head.

"Yoshiko's gonna snapppp~" Mashiro rolled her eyes.

"Momo-chan's punishment is going to expand even more..." Orihime bit her lower lip worried.

"Way to go Hinamori!" Only Rukia pumped her fists in the air in excitement. The crumbs of her crackers fell on Nanao's flawless hair and Rukia grinned sheepishly, wiping away the crumbs.

The three girls averted their gaze to Rukia, eyebrows quirked.

"Hey it's Hinamori, what else can you do about it?" She said, stating her point.

Nanao shook her head in amusement and Mashiro just hummed tunelessly.

"What was that Miss Hinamori Momo?" The manager asked, her voice was dripping with sugar coated niceness. Hinamori rolled her eyes again and tried to control her temper when her employee asked her to repeat what she just said.

"Want me to repeat myself again? Fine! Just because I attract MORE costumers THAN YOU~" She drawled, speaking slowly as though she were trying to teach a baby how to speak.

The corner of Yoshiko's mouth twitched and Hinamori realizing her manager was at breaking point, stood and made a run for it. Yoshiko breathed in deeply and balled her fists.

"HINAMORI MOMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoshiko's scream could be heard from outside the small Inn.

Hinamori ran past her friends and made her way to the main entrance.

"What was the record this time Rukia?" She asked over her shoulder as she continued to run to the main entrance.

Rukia looked at her stop watch, "TWO HOURS, THIRTY FIVE MINUTES AND TWENTY SECONDS! NEW RECORD HINAMORI!" Rukia shouted back with her hand cupped around her mouth, so that the fast disappearing girl could hear her.

"Aren't I good?" She winked and made the peace sign as she threw her sandals on and ran out the large doors, knowing that her manager was going to erupt at any given moment.

"You guys are STILL keeping the record for the how long Yoshiko-san spends scolding Momo-chan?" Orihime asked Rukia quizzically. Rukia grinned and winked cheekily as she recorded the new record in a small note book.

_

* * *

_

Hinamori ran, enjoying every single time her sandals hit the concrete. She laughed to her self and breathed into the fresh air. She was heading towards the markets and as usual they were very crowded. She slowed down so that she didn't crash into a small food stall as she entered the market place.

"Now what?" Hinamori mused.

She walked around the busy areas with both her hands linked behind her back. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into something firm, yet soft. Hinamori tumbled backwards startled and tripped on the end of her kimono and landed on her backside.

**SPLASH!**

"ARGHHH THAT BURNS!!!" Hinamori cried in pain, some hot liquid had been splashed onto her and she could feel it seeping through her clothes and burning her skin. It was even in her hair, how dare they!

Hinamori was covered in milky brown liquid, her kimono was stained and the top part was soaking wet. She got onto her knees and rubbed her sore bottom. She hissed and wiped her face and pulled her hair away from her face. She raised her head up, only to see a fine looking gentleman in front of her. No, not fine- He was gorgeous. He had intense emerald green eyes and pure white spiky hair. He was masculine and his jaw line was damn sexy. His body was well built, and he was holding two cups of coffee in both of his hands. The brown liquid had also spilled on to him. It stained his crisp white shirt and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ugh what the hell..!?" He cursed as he looked at the empty cups of coffee.

"Oh no! My uniform!!" Hinamori hissed and turned to him in anger.

He looked up when she got to her feet and glared at Hinamori as she dusted herself down.

"Do you know how much this shirt costs?" The man asked his tone was cold and demanding.

"Pffft HOW WOULD I KNOW?" Hinamori raged sarcastically.

"This cost me freaking two hundred dollars and it's brand new! What are you going to do about it!?" He growled dangerously, using the empty coffee cup to point to his chest and the stained shirt.

"OH YEAH? LOOK AT THIS! MY UNIFORM IS STAINED ALL THANKS TO YOUR BLOODY COFFEE!" She stretched her kimono out to him in disgust, her eyes flashing.

"Maybe you should have watched where you are GOING." He crushed the empty coffee cups and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"WHATEVER! Go buy yourself a new shirt you arrogant prick!" Hinamori turned on her heel and made a run for it. In the background she could hear his voice over the crowds, "Get back here you BRAT!"

She shouted back over her shoulder, "YEAH YEAH LET'S JUST HOPE WE'LL NEVER MEET EACH OTHER AGAIN!!"

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So yeahhh!!This is it, i made it super long for the first chapter. Oh yeah the dolphin's thing. Did you know dolphins can hear about 7.5 times better than we do, and is the best hearing among animals? Don't believe me? Google it. (: Look forward to the second chapter and please review!!

**P.S:** ..And you gemma, stop laughing or i'll kill you!!

**[Randomness prevails~ Lizziielala's corner]**

"The missing letter 't' and the hyper-activeness"

(Lesson 4 during Religion, computer labs.)

Gemma: Hahahaha tehehehehe *going hyper*  
Lizziielala: *typing fanfiction*  
Annie: *Doing her work*  
Gemma: *Gets a metal ruler out of no where and starts wacking on her keyboard, typing random stuff on microsoftword document*  
Lizziielala: What the hell are you doing?  
Gemma: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO TIREDDD!! AHAHAHA. *Going high and starts smashing my keyboard. The 'T' button comes off*  
Lizziielala: OMFG GEMMA! WTF DID YOU JUST DO!!!???  
Gemma: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
Lizziielala: OUT OF ALL THE LETTERS, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE 'T'!? AGHHHH!!! *screams in horror*  
Gemma: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Annie joins in*  
Annie: Ahahahahahah!!  
Lizziielala: *face palm* Not you too..


	2. Love is stupid

**A/N:** Falalalala~ Chapter two, updated! Unfortunately I had a major writer's block so this chapter won't be as good as the first one ._. It's kind of a let down because of all the school work and stuff, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter!! And yus, Hinamori is absolutely OOC, I did that on purpose xD Anyhoo, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Lizziielala does not own Bleach! Hm, I feel like Gloria Jeans.

* * *

"_..Why are you crying? Did they bully you again?" Rukia asked, her chest heaving as she had chased off the nasty little girls who were picking on the child younger than them._

_The pig-tailed girl sniffed and nodded as she buried her face inside her arms. The raven's hands were placed on her hips, her head tilted to the side; she bit her lip thinking. _

"_You really need to stand up for yourself Hinamori. This can't go on forever. I'm sick and tired watching you get bullied every time I come to school." She berated the weeping girl gently. _

_Hinamori didn't say anything, a sigh escaped from her friend's lips as she watched her sniffle pathetically. Then the smart brunette thought of something. _

"_Hey Hinamori," The girl rose her head, her eyes were red and swollen, Rukia gestured for her to stand up._

"_..What is it?"_

"_Well you see-"_

_**WHACK!**_

"_Owwwwww!!" HinamoriShe rubbed the back of her head and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Rukia laughed._

"_Grow some balls Hinamori! You are such a cry baby! You are not in freaking kinder garden anymore!"_

"_I'm so sorry that I'm such a cry baby! But you didn't have to hit me like that... If you only concerned about me out of pity then forget it! I don't need your sympathy!" Hinamori snapped obviously upset, she hit her back in return however she was weak and Rukia raised an eyebrow at the other female's attempt._

"_That's much better. Hinamori, from now on you are going to hang around with me." Rukia said, slinging an arm around Hinamori's shoulders. _

"_Huh?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stared bewilderedly at her companion._

"_My name is Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you!"_

_**WHACK!**_

"_Owww! Do you have a whacking problem or something!?" She was now catching on to the girl's joke. Hinamori imitated Rukia and introduced herself as well._

"_Well, my name is Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you too!'_

_**WHACK!**_

"_Good. With me by your side, you won't get picked on ever again!"  
_

_The two girls grinned at each other and Rukia whacked Hinamori on the side of her arm before running off, leaving her to run and catch up to her._

_

* * *

  
_+++

Hinamori Momo walked back to the inn, her mind clouded with irritation, she dragged her heavy feet along, and it felt like she had rocks for feet. The wet uncomfortable sensation of the now cold and sticky coffee that had spilled on her kimono annoyed her every time she took another step. Pedestrians gave her looks of curiosity and many had laughter in their eyes. The coffee dripped onto the concrete path behind her, leaving a trace and ceased eventually when she walked closer to the Inn in the distance. She could see it now; a raven-haired Inn worker was sweeping the withered leaves away from the main entrance. It was none other than Rukia.

"..Sugar!! Why did I come back here for?" Hinamori slapped her forehead cynically. She was planning to go and have fun after she ran out of the Inn. And five minutes later, instead of being out enjoying herself, she had somehow ended back at the Inn, covered in coffee and looking like a dog who returned with its tail between its legs in defeat. So thanks to the arrogant prick back at the market place, she can no longer escape the horrible punishment from Yoshiko. Seriously, how can you have fun when you are in a mess?

"Oh who cares about my freaking kimono… it'll dry off soon anyways. It's either now, or never!" Hinamori bit her lip and making her final decision, she spun around on her heel, her back facing the Inn. She was about to walk away until…

"..HINAMORI!! IS THAT YOU? OH YOU'RE BACK!!"

She abused her forehead again with a slap of disbelief. Now Yoshiko will definitely know she was back.

Rukia dropped her broom and it clattered to the floor, she ran towards her, the bat wing sleeve of her kimono flapping wildly in the air. Taken aback, she turned around to face her and stepped back abruptly as to not be run over by the raven haired female.

"What happened to your kimono!?"

"Sure sure, you worry about what happened to my kimono but not me? Well it's obvious that it's coffee, the smell gives away the answer." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I didn't expect you to answer that, it was a rhetorical question." Rukia chuckled softly, pulling a loose thread from the shoulder of her companion's kimono.

Hinamori quirked an eyebrow at her friend and smiled kindly.

"Anyway, Yoshiko-san is out right now... It's good that you're back. She said she was going out but I bet she went to hunt you down… Besides who'd bring ropes while running for errands anyway? But first thing is first, you need to get changed before she comes back or else…"

"I know I know." Hinamori cut her off as she waved her hand lazily at Rukia in reassurance.

Together they walked into the inn and Rukia picked up the discarded broom and closed the door behind them, in far distance the sound of running footsteps could be heard. Hinamori kicked her sandals off and let her hair down, taking the ornaments out of her bun.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" Orihime clapped a hand over her gaping mouth in horror, looking at the messy state of her dear friend.

"I went to have a dip in the chocolate factory." Knowing Orihime, she'd believe anything that Hinamori said. Especially fantasy things, this girl had a huge imagination.

"REALLY? Why didn't you take me? You are so stingy!" The bubbly inn worker shook her fist at her messy friend and complained some more.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hinamori's voice was flat, Rukia glanced at the female and noted her flat tone and unamused expression.

"Hinamori" The brunette tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned to face Rukia when…

**WHACK!**

"OW! What the hell was that for!?' She rubbed the back of her head and shot a glare at her friend.

"I don't know. Aren't you going to hit me back?" Rukia tested her. This was their inside joke, when one hit another they are meant to hit them back. It was their thing since they've met.

Hinamori's eyes drooped and she turned to walk up the stairs, Rukia's brows rose in surprise.

"I want to go to chocolate factory too! I want to go, I want to go~!!" Orihime's fists were still shaking and she was whining like a child.

"Inoue we need to get this cleaned before Yoshiko-san gets back. There's no time for whining." Rukia signalled Hinamori to go upstairs to her room and get changed.

"..Here you go, here's your spare kimono!" Mashiro popped out of nowhere and she handed her the folded clothing with a cheerful smile on her lips. Hinamori stopped and turned to the green haired girl.

"Thanks." She sighed heavily and began to walk up the narrow stairs to where her room waited for her.

As soon as the three girls heard the door to her room shut with an audible click, Mashiro, Orihime and Rukia huddled up together at the foot of the stairs.

"Ne, so what really happened?" Orihime asked, worried for her normally content friend.

"Whoa I thought you were gullible enough to believe Hinamori's sarcasm." Rukia teased light-heartedly; Orihime puffed her cheeks out and was offended at her statement.

"What did she tell you?" Mashiro questioned Rukia.

"She didn't really tell me anything. I bet something happened though. Knowing Hinamori, she wouldn't go to coffee shop randomly and spill coffee onto herself. Most importantly, she doesn't even drink coffee!"

"True." Both of them nodded in unison.

"So why did you hit Hinamori again?" Mashiro asked in curiosity as she tugged playfully on Orihime's hair.

"It's usually our inside joke. When I hit her, she hits me back with a smile. But she didn't this time... She's making me worried." Rukia sighed in anxiety.

The three of them quietened as they delved into their thoughts. Rukia leaned against the stair case, Orihime sat on the narrow stair and Mashiro leaned against her knees. The three females allowed their gaze to settle on the ceiling above them, where Hinamori's room was directly above.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Oh, what a day. What should I start it off with?

The old widow scolded me again this morning for my laziness and how slack I was.

I rebelled against Yoshiko as usual and my punishment was very harsh; oh hell.

Rukia recorded in her little notebook (where she writes down how long the manager scolds me for) and it seems like I'm getting better and better each time. Two hours thirty five minutes and twenty seconds, what a record! After the scolding I ran from the Inn, I wasn't planning to come back till noon until...

Hinamori's grip on the pen tightened as the image of the white haired man reappeared in her mind. Her vein popped in irritation.

…That arrogant bastard spoiled my fun and spilled coffee on me! Grrr! He could have at least apologised... Instead he asked me whether I knew the price of his bloody shirt! What a narcissistic prick! I can't believe I feel so angry over this little incident!

The fuming maiden paused and stood up, she sighed and sat on the window pane, gazing at the clearing sky, this was a habit of hers.

"...Who was he?"

Words spilled from her lips, before it registered in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him. His intense teal eyes never left her mind, he had such unique facade. His whole appearance was stunning; could a man like that really exist? It was only a short while but Hinamori felt like she was mesmerised by the gentleman earlier. Her hand made contact with her forehead and she blinked and shook her head, breaking her train of thought.

"I better get going." She whispered to herself, standing up slowly.

She closed the curtains and hid her journal underneath the cushion where it stayed, when she wasn't writing in it and went down the stairs. It was time for lunch.

"..Maybe it's you know." Murmurs and broken sentences could be heard from the dining room. Hinamori stopped and curiously tip toed to the dining room door, her ears pressed against the sliding doors.

"..Nah, I've known Hinamori since primary. It can't be that." She was one hundred percent sure that this was Rukia's voice.

"...I think she's taking drugs!"

…Drugs? Inoue, what are you trying to imply? She thought, with an inaudible sigh.

"No no Orihime maybe it's that! You know..." Mashiro's voice rose higher as she tried to grasp the right words to use.

The curious brunette leaned closer to the door so that she could hear more of their whisperings until someone tapped her on the shoulder. The sudden contact caught her off guard and Hinamori cried out, frightened.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" She jumped up and whirled around.

The three girls stopped talking immediately, she sighed in relief when she saw that it was Nanao, the girl was holding her lunch and looked at Hinamori, concerned at her unusual behaviour.

"My god, you scared the hell out of me!" She clutched her chest and panted, the sliding doors slid open and the eavesdropper bit her lip.

"..Hinamori! Nanao!" Rukia's brows rose in astonishment, her tone of voice squeaked when she said her name. Hinamori coughed, pretending that she didn't hear anything.

"I-I'm hungry. What's for lunch?" She walked passed both Rukia and Nanao into the dining room, she opened the fridge to see what was offered and got some rice from the rice cooker.

"There's some grilled fish and miso soup if you'd like!" Orihime chirped as she danced around the kitchen blissfully.

Hinamori grabbed a tray and put her selection of food on it and carried it to the dining table, where Mashiro and Orihime were already seated, starting their lunch.

Nanao and Rukia soon joined and the girls ate their food in peace. Until Rukia broke the comfortable silence, "So, Hinamori, what's up with you today?"

She asked concerned at her friends strange behaviour, as she placed her chop sticks down and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

"...Huh?" Hinamori tapped the chop sticks against her lips in thought.

"Momo-chan, you are acting weird today. Do you feel sick?" Orihime joined in, watching her intently.

"What-what do you mean? I'm fine, really." She picked up her bowl of miso soup and took a sip; the girl's eyes were locked on to her. Hinamori was becoming uncomfortable under their steady, concerned gazes.

"What!?" She snapped, putting her bowl down onto the table.

"Now I get it…" Rukia's said, her eyes shining in triumph.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!! Tell us Rukia, tell us!" Mashiro and Orihime craned their necks in excitement trying to get the attention of the raven haired girl. Hinamori quirked her eyebrow and ignored the strange antics of her companions, she continued to sip at her miso soup.

"..Hinamori is in LOVE!" Rukia said it dramatically, her eyes sparkling in mirth, both of her hands rested on her chest above her heart.

Hinamori spat her soup out and it sprayed across the table, luckily not hitting anyone, or their food. She slammed the bowl down onto the table in disgust. Her friends were all laughing around her, all of them protecting their food with their hands.

"Excuse me!?" Her palm slammed the table, the saucers jumped up and so did Orihime with a squeal.

"I've known this girl since primary ladies, the only time she acts like this is when she's in love!" said Rukia, proud of her observation skills.

"Wow. Hinamori-san in love?" Nanao's eyes were wide in shock and she looked from Hinamori's fuming expression to Rukia's amused one.

"Nawwww Hinamori is finally growing up!" Mashiro teased, poking Hinamori's cheeks, she growled and swatted her fingers away.

"Oh is that why you were so quiet before? Was he handsome?" Orihime butted in, her imagination working in overdrive.

The stressed brunette slapped her forehead in frustration and she dragged her hand down her face, what just happened??

"We know your dirty little secret now Hinamori, no need to hide it anymore~ Now, SPIT IT OUT BEFORE WE MAKE YOU!" Rukia said, leaning over the table, her nose touching Hinamori's.

The girls all laughed and ganged up on her, they smirked and laughed evilly. Orihime even joined in with the evil laughter, and evil laughter wasn't her thing.

"Are you kidding me!? Me? In LOVE? That's nonsense! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! And what do you mean by dirty little secret?" She snapped, her cheeks adopting a pale shade of pink.

"SHE'S BLUSHING!" Orihime pointed victoriously at Hinamori's cheeks, making the poor girl blush a darker shade of crimson. Poor girl, she was nearly fire engine red now.

"OH OH I SEE DARK SHADES OF RED ON HER CHEEKS~!!" Mashiro laughed.

Hinamori's vein popped into view on her temple as they continued on with their light hearted banter, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"Okay, AHAHA. Let's make this SIMPLE and CLEAR. Rukia, you are wrong, I'm sorry to say but I'm not in love. Besides, love is stupid. What's the point having such a feeling when you don't get anything in return? It's a waste of a time and I deem it not necessary for me. You fall in love and get hurt; guys treat girls like they trash beneath their shoes. What's so romantic about it anyway?" Hinamori said, her jaw jutting out in protest.

All four females stopped and looked at her then at each other.

"So therefore, I'm not in love. I'm fine, really." She finished her lunch and stood up; she picked up her tray and walked towards the sink. The four girls exchanged looks at each other at Hinamori's response.

"..She thinks love is stupid." Mashiro whispered to Rukia, her eyes showing disbelief.

"She's like that." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm suspicious now." Mashiro turned to face Hinamori who was cleaning up at the sink. "Let's just watch what'll happen next."

The all nodded in agreement and sat back down to finish off their lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** Sheesh, that was hard.. But I'll do a better update in the next chapter! You know how things work; the more review, the better the story gets x] (Well hopefully) Have you realised Hinamori has a habit of face palm? Haha. I'd like to thank the following people: **First Dance White Moon, SunsetRainbow, ****xoxoxhitsuhinafan1xoxox****, ****kaibasgirlx****b** and **chrissyie** for their inspiring reviews! The next chapter will be exciting!! Please look forward to it!! xD Oh oh and don't forget to review!! (lawl once again.)

**[Randomness prevails~ Lizziielala's corner]**

"Gloria fucking Jeans"

Lizziielala: Where are we going?

Gemma: I swear, what an IDIOT, I MEAN. GO STRAIGHT THEN CROSS THE ROAD? HOW ABOUT WHAT WAY ASSHOLE?? Seriously! *Cursing, endangering pedestrians with her map*

Lizziielala: YEAH I KNOW! *Looks around anxiously*

Gemma: There should be a Gloria Jean's next to it or something!

Lizziielala: But I can't see any Gloria Jeans! *Paranoid*

Gemma: Yeah it should be coming up soon, OH THERE IT IS, GLORIA FUCKING JEANS. *Jabs finger at the sign, yelling*

Lizziielala: FINALLY, ABOUT TIME!! *Cracks up laughing*

(10 minutes later)

Lizziielala: I think he was a newbie.

Gemma: What a fucking n00b!!

(The next day)

Lizziielala: GOD THE CITY AGAIN, I SWEAR. THREE TIMES IN A ROW.

Gemma: NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL..HEY! It's Gloria fucking Jeans!


End file.
